What type of Mary Sue are you?
by Jyra
Summary: So you’re a tenipuri fan fiction writer? Ran out of ideas? Feel that you would make a great addition to the cast? Take this quiz to work out which type of Sue you are! PARODY Part 2: Hyotei version
1. Seigaku Version

What type of Mary Sue are you: Seigaku version

**What type of Mary Sue are you: Seigaku Edition**

_**Notes: IMPORTANT! This story is not meant to offend anyone. I am sure there are stories out there that are great and do incorporate elements that I have mentioned in this fan fiction. I am also not an OC hater. I love well written OCs and have read some brilliant OC stories. This is just a piece of fun and not to harm anyone. However, if you are easily offened, you might want to think twice before reading this!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis but sadly enough I do own some rubbish Mary –Sues…(I'm a rubbish OC writer but I'm working on it!)_

_**Part 1: Seigaku version**_

_So you're a tenipuri fan fiction writer? Ran out of ideas? Feel that you would make a great addition to the cast?_

If you've answered yes to any of the above questions, this is the quiz for you! Everyone knows that ever writer needs a new awe inspiring female character for their literary masterpiece! But why bother thinking up a new Mary Sue/self insert yourself? Take our short quiz and we'll find the perfect Mary Sue for your story!

**Section 1: The basics. **

How you answer this section is very important. Everyone knows that a Mary Sue's hair tells the reader a lot about her and you'll need to answer the all important question (how good is she at tennis?) early on. Remember, the type of information in this section of the quiz must be included in the first paragraph of your story.

_Question 1: You hair_

A. Long and blonde with lots of layers

B. Silver/blue/pink/red and down to my waist although it can all fit under my cap for when I want to pretend to be a boy

C. Dark. Very dark. Just like your past

D. Sort of brown, maybe little reddish. Quite nice I guess…

X

_Question 2: Tennis. You are:_

A. The Princess of Tennis

B. A cross dresser who joins the boys team

C. You don't play tennis. But you're an internationally acclaimed figure skater, down hill skier and dressage rider. You're sure you'll pick up tennis in no time!

D. Well I've joined the girl's team. It's a start!

X

_Question 3: Your family_

A. The Echizens

B. Lets just say your dad is Atobe's father's boss

C. I'm afraid that's confidential but my father may or may not have been the recently assassinated President of the United States…

D. Mother, Father and annoying baby brother

X

_Question 4: Highlight of your career_

A. Turning pro at 4. You're the world record holder

B. Beating Rafa Nadal at a street court in Spain. Shame there was no one else to witness it…

C. Joining FBI/M15 at 13…Alex Rider eat your heart out

D. Acing your exam last year!

X

**Section 2: Your first day **

Ok, now you have your Sue's personality/life story, its time to plan the first chapter. The next part of the quiz follows some of the situations your Sue should encounter in the opening chapter to really draw your reader in.

_Question 1:_

_It's your first day at your new school Seigaku and its just your luck that you've ran into Horio. He asks you where you're from. You answer:_

A. America. Can't you tell by my accent? Oh wait, I speak fluent accent free Japanese.

B. Hyotei. I beat Kei-chan at tennis last week and was hoping for a new challenge by transferring here.

C. I can't tell you. It's an international secret

D. Um…it's not actually my first day, I've always been at this school

X

_Question 2:_

_Horio, not satisfied, asked you what year and class your in. You're only got 5 minutes till class starts. You reply:_

A. Ryo-chan's class of course!

B. Third year, although I really should be in the second. I got moved up.

C. I'm taking university classes. I'm just here to spy on Fuji…but forget I said that…

D. Oh damn I'm going to be late runs off

X

_Question 3:_

_It's English class and the teacher calls on you for the answer. You:_

A. Zzz…Oh me? I'll get it right anyway. After all, I am from America!

B. I did this work 3 years ago…

C. My sources have provided me with the necessary information for this class so I can stay close to the target so of course I'll get it right.

D. It could be… writes on the board wow I got it right!

X

_Question 4: _

_Schools over and you're heading to the street courts with your new found friends, the Regulars. When you get there you:_

A. Flip your hair and take on the guy who suggested that girls are weaker

B. Show off my Seigaku regular's jersey. After all, I have made the boys team on the first day

C. I'll play a match with Fuji to try and gain information from him…

D. The regulars want to hang out with me? OMG OMG!!

X

_Question 5:_

_At the street courts, you bump into Atobe and the Hyotei team. You:_

A. Accept Atobe's offer to dinner tomorrow night. In fluent Japanese of course.

B. Challenge him to a rematch just to see if he wants another thrashing

C. Hide. Atobe was once your evil step brother and you know for a fact that Shishido is a Russian spy who will ruin your international top secret plans if he knows you here.

D. Talk to Hiyoshi. He is your second cousin and you want to know if he'll be at that boring family reunion you have to attend next week.

X

**Section 3: The Regulars and you**

This section is very important for establishing what sort of relationships you will have with the regulars. Because at least half of them will have to a. be related to you b. fall in love with you c. become your best friend's or d. be involved in a top secret international crisis with you. Remember, how you answer in this final section will influence how your plot shapes up and which regular your Sue ends up with in the end!

_Question 1: Regular most like you_

A. Eiji. I'm fun, happy and everyone loves me.

B. Fuji. Because I'm genius duh

C. Tezuka. Because I never speak, apart from to let the regulars in on my dark dark secrets

D. There's a little bit of each in me I think…

X

_Question 2: Regular most likely to be related to you_

A. Ryoma. I'm American after all and if I'm not his twin then I'm defiantly his childhood love.

B. No one, I'm too much of a genius for any of them

C. There are some sinister gang connections between me and Ryuzaki-sensei, does that count?

D. Taka-san maybe…

X

_Question 3: Regular most likely to fall in love with you_

A. I though we'd already gone through this. Ryoma. Unless I'm his twin sister in which case he can fall in love with my best friend and I'll take Fuji.

B. Everyone but I'll probably end up with Tezuka

C. Well I do have a secret arranged marriage to Fuji but just to complicate things I may attract the attention of Tezuka

D. Aren't they all to busy with tennis? But if not I'd go for Oishi…or maybe Kaidoh, I like animals too!

X

_Question 4: Regular you're most likely to beat in tennis_

A. I'll take on the Golden pair 2 to 1

B. Again, everyone although Tezuka may push me to 6:2

C. I'll play doubles with Fuji and completely wipe the floor with everyone else. Although that only after he'd given me some private coaching, not that I'll need it!

D. Horio. Oh wait; he'd not a regular…

**Your answers **

**Mostly As**

You're the Princess of Tennis. It is essential that you are either Ryoma's childhood friend or twin sister and turned pro before the age of 10. Although you've lived in America all you're life, you can speak fluent Japanese which helps when you're beating all the tenipuri boys at their own game! You're most likely to have one person fall in love with you than the whole team but that's only because you know you're love for them will last forever!

**Mostly Bs**

You're the tensei. Richer than Atobe, more intelligent than Fuji and better at tennis than Tezuka, your everything a guy wants. Expect you're disguised as a guy. However, this doesn't mean you have a masculine appearance, its all about hiding your hair under your cap! At some point the team will find out you are really a girl but it won't matter by then because you'll have beaten them all anyway.

**Mostly Cs **

You're the dark horse. You're past has more land mines than a war zone and its likely that your parents are no longer living. Either that or they are very rich and very absent. You may not be a tennis player but you're more than talented in most other areas. So far your life has probably been one big conspiracy theory and you're got arranged marriage contracts to at least 2 of the tenipuri boys.

**Mostly Ds**

We hate to break it to you, but your sort of…normal. Yes we know its bad but don't worry, we can help. Go back to the drawing board; add in a couple of arranged marriage contracts/ strange hair colours/ brothers on the tennis teams and hidden talents. Then do this quiz again. We're sure you'll get a better result!

_Thanks for reading!_

_I apologise for my bad spelling/grammar. I have read this three times through, but my normal beta has sort of disappeared. Hopefully I will get new one for some of the longer stories I am currently writing. No scratch that, I will defiantly get a new one!_

_Anyway, I am normally one of those writers who will never ask for reviews. Review or not, it is your choice. However if you noticed, this is a Seigaku version. I am wondering whether to do a Hyotei and Rikkadai one too but I'm not sure. So if you want to or have a little time, maybe you could tell me if you'd like me to or not. But of course if you don't want to, that's fine too, I just hope you're enjoyed reading this1_

_Thanks again!_

_Jyra_

_X _


	2. Hyotei Version

**What type of Mary Sue are you: Hyotei Edition**

_**Notes: If you think you might find this offensive, read the notes for the first chapter. Also, I've seen 2 stories that people have said were inspired by this, both Sue parodies I think (and am hoping!). Both of those made my day I love to see people reading my work.**_

_**In case you didn't realise first time (and I think it was quite obvious) THIS IS A PARODY. Please people, don't seriously write Sues. Write OCs. Good OCs are love and brilliant to read! Of course, there are some writers who can take Sues and make them great characters. But the only one writer I know who could probably do that is Resonance Breaks Glass who is a great OC writer! **_

_**So in conclusion, by all means use this to write Sue parodies. Because this story is a parody… That's all! **_

_**Oh and thanks to the people who reviews last chapter. I'm shutting up now! **_

**Part 1: Hyotei version**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Prince of Tennis but sadly enough I do own some rubbish Mary –Sues…(I'm a rubbish OC writer but I'm working on it!)_

**XXLINEBREAKXX**

_Seigaku not for you? Think you'll fit in more with the rich boys of Hyotei? Ok, grab your pen because we'll just about to discover you're inner Sue! _

Everyone loves Hyotei. Even those who profess to hate the stuck up egotistic rich boys love them really. Which is why they have their fair share of Sues too! So why not add your own to that ever growing community? Just take today's short quiz and you'll be ready to dive into the wonderful world of Hyotei before you can say 'Ore-sama no bigi na yoina'. Or 'gekidasa daze'. Or 'gekokujyou'. Or whatever Hyotei regular's catchphrase takes you're fancy…

**Section 1: The basics.**

Again this is the first paragraph type of information. **Extra special tip**: If the Sue starts off the story being the long lost twin/ childhood friend/ former gang member of one of the regulars, (and why wouldn't she?) then it's a good idea to have that character be the one to tell all the other regulars this information, no matter how out of character it may seem.

**Question 1: Let us start with your name. This is key, especially in Hyotei, as it shows what family connections you have!**

A. Atoberella Keiko the third

B. My real name is Waterfall Federer, but I'm going under the alias of Heavenly Star

C. Sakura. That's it; I don't need a second name!

D. Runs off to check birth certificate

X

**Question 2: What's your dream job?**

A. I'm going to take over Daddy's business of course!

B. I'm already an ultra famous rock start but shh, no one knows.

C. Well, I've learnt some great tennis skills on the street so I'm going to be a world class singles player- until the one I love convinces me to play doubles that is!

D. My dream is to marry on of the Hyotei regulars but somehow I don't see that happening. Maybe I should ask Tomoko for fan girl lessons?

X

**Question 3: How's your dress sense?**

A. Designer labels all the way, did you really think I'd wear commoner's clothes??

B. I wear tight leather trousers and a ripped fish net top. And yes, I can still play tennis in it.

C. Ripped jeans and an over sized boy's tee shirt- I'm too hard core to dress up.

D. The school uniform! But I'll roll my skirt up as I walk past the tennis courts.

X

**Question 4: Book you're most likely to be found reading?**

A. Business deals for dummies- I'm giving it to my brother; I just have to check it for spelling errors first!

B. Just because I'm a rock star doesn't meant I'm stupid. At the moment I'm reading The Iliad for the 5th time and I can recite Twelfth Night off by heart!

C. I don't do reading. If I can get full marks in my lessons without it, why bother?

D. Race Relations in the USA, its compulsory reading for world history class!

X

**Section 2: A day at Hyotei**

Do I really need to explain why this section is important? This is where your Sue will meet the all important regulars. It can also help decide who she needs up with, which is a must to establish in the first chapter.

**Question 1: It's your first day at Hyotei and your hanging round the boy's courts. Why?**

A. I'm Atobe's sister and the captain of Hyotei high school girl's team, who've won the nationals 10 times in a row just in case you're interested!

B. I want to see how they compare to my brother, Roger Federer.

C. I'm here to see my best friend and childhood love Ryou-chan. But don't tell him I said that.

D. I'm part of the cheering squad of course, with just about ever other girl in Hyotei!

X

**Question 2: For some strange strange reason, Atobe invites you to join in the regulars practise. You:**

A. Tell your brother a long winded tale about how you single handily crushed a doubles pair consisting of Tezuka and Sanada in 10 minutes and made it home in time to clinch the new business deal your father has been trying to attain for 2 years.

B. Beat Oshitari and then offer to teach him some of the special moves you're picked up from practising with pros.

C. Accidently spilt up the Silver Pair because you and Ryou-chan have had a pact to play doubles together since you were 2.

D. Atobe, talking to me? OMG OMG!!

X

**Question 3: After practise, you see someone waiting for you at the school gates, who is it?**

A. Tezuka. And Sanada, Yukimura, Ryoma, Fuji, Mizuki, Tachibana, Sengoku. They are all here to confess their love to you. Or try and beat you at tennis. It's all the same to you

B. Roger Federer, Rafa Nadal, Novak Djokovic, Andy Murray AND your manger. You have a concert tonight but all your friends are here for a little tennis practice.

C. Akutsu Jin. You and he were in a gang when you were 12 and you're still both so hardcore people run away when they see the two of you.

D. Your best friend from elementary school, who you meet up with every Friday to stalk the regulars!

X

**Question 4: Back at home, it's 9.00pm. What are you up to?**

A. 'Mr. President, is this a secure line? Yes, Atobe Corporation would be happy to supply the USA with submarines for the next 10 years.' Another day, another business deal…

B. I'll get out my guitar and write a heartbreaking love Ballard with words so beautiful that Shakespeare would be proud of. That is, if I'm home from my concert yet!

C. What makes you think I'll be home? I'm way too hardcore to be home at 9!

D. Pretending to do my homework whilst starting at my new photo set I got from the Hyotei regular fan club.

X

**Section 3: The Regulars and you**

Again, vital to characterisation. It's not easy to create your own original character so we suggest that you just steal parts of cannon characters instead to bring your Sue to life! Answer the questions here to find out how!

**Question 1: Regular most likely to fall for you:**

A. Everyone and anyone. After all, the word perfection was invented for me!

B. Oshitari. Because we're both geniuses on and off the court naturally.

C. Haven't you been paying attention? Ryou-chan is my childhood friend so obviously we'll end up together!

D. A date with a regular?? I'll take anyone!!

X

**Question 2: Regular most like you:**

A. Atobe. Only I'm the upgrade.

B. Well I'm great at tennis, intelligent AND a rock star. Of course it's Oshitari, we're both geniuses.

C. Well I'm so hardcore than none of them to close to me in hardcoreness but I'm even more bitchy and sarcastic than my darling Ryou-chan.

D. Can I take them all? Oh wait, that was the last question…

X

**Question 3: Regular you're most likely to beat in tennis:**

A. I've already beaten them all. Maybe I should transfer to Seigaku. I might get more of a challenge…

B. I beat my pro tennis player brother last weekend, so I'm sure I'll have no problem taking on the Silver pair and the Dirty pair at the same time.

C. Atobe. Just to show him who's more hardcore.

D. Does playing tennis count as a date?

X

**Your answers **

**Mostly As**

You're the Princess of Tennis version 2. Obviously Atobe's better looking, more intelligent older sister. But don't worry, he doesn't hate you. In fact, no on does. You're loved by everyone, even Hiyoshi, although you barley notice he's there. You could end up with any of the tenipuri boys but it's most likely to be Tezuka or Fuji because we all know both of them make a point of hanging round Hyotei… No really, they probably do (you can read whatever you want into that)

**Mostly Bs**

You're the famous rock star. You're no here for the classes- you want a taste of 'normal' life. Your pro brother taught you to play tennis at 2 years old and you've never looked back since. You're a singles player naturally, although you're tempted to play doubles with a certain genius. However, life isn't all easy and you often find yourself running away from adoring fans. Oh the drama!

**Mostly Cs **

You're the rebel. You sleep through class, still get great marks and are a kick ass tennis player. You can beat Akatsu in a fight and surprise surprise, have been best friends with Shishido since birth. Although you play singles most of the time, you're at your best when your playing doubles with Shishido, never mind that Ohtori is crying in the corner. If you don't end up with Shishido, it will definably be Atobe who you profess to hate but secretly have a thing for. Oh, and to cap it off, you're probably Ohtori's long lost sister.

**Mostly Ds**

You're the mad fan girl. Along with every other girl in Hyotei, you're dying for a date with one of the regulars and support them very vocally at every game. You know there is more to Hyotei than Atobe, Oshitari and Shishido and would quite happily accept a date with Sakaki if he offered. However, this makes you pretty normal for Hyotei and possible not a sue. You could try doing this quiz again, but this author suggest that a mad fan girl might just make a more interesting OC than a sue…. I'll leave you with that though to ponder.

_Thanks for reading!_

_I hope you enjoyed the Hyotei version. Sorry abut the wait. It will probably be another two weeks until the Rikkaidai version but if you have anything you want included in the next Sue quiz, just drop me a PM or say so in a review! I'll be happy to take ideas! _


End file.
